Ten Steps to Happiness
by Sakuranbo-Chan
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Can Ichigo find happiness in ten steps? Set seven years after the Mew Project. RyouIchigo


_Ichigo:_

_I loved you for who you were  
__And you loved me for who I was  
__But in the end wasn't it you  
__That killed our love?_

-

_**Step One – Escape **_

_Fear. Sadness. Confusion._

Those were the only things that pulsated throughout mythoughts as I ran down the vacant street. I had no idea where I was going, and I didn't care. My breath was ragged and my legs felt as if they would buckle any minute. Still, I ran, for I knew, if I didn't, I would die. My burgundy locks flapped wildly behind me, and my chocolate eyes searched for anything to hide behind.

Desperately I flung myself behind three trash cans just as he rounded the corner, "Where are you filthy bitch!" He shouts. I can smell alcohol form behind the trashcans. _Please go away_. I pray silently. Salty tears are now streaming down my face as the man wobbles forward, looking right to left. _What happened to us, Masaya?_ I close my eyes, but the tears still stream down my face. _Why do you hurt me so? We had everything… you were perfect … smart … attractive._ More tears pour down my face, I just can't seem to stop them. _How did it go so wrong?_

A brief memory of when he told me he loved me for the first time flashes through my mind. _Did he really mean it? _I wonder as I open my eyes once again. I see nothing as my tears are blinding me. _Did he really love me?_ I smiled slightly, my lips crack. _Surely… surely he did_. Pulling my legs close to my body I bury my face within them. _I gave up my life for him. I forgot my friends… I cut ties with my parents … so why does he hurt me? Did I not do everything he wanted?_ My eyes hurt, and no more tears roll down my cheeks for I have no more. _No more tears._ I tell me self. _Will I shed for Masaya_.

_I love him no more_. I tell my self forcefully, but my heart disagrees. I love him, but I hate him. I love the person he used to be. The kind, caring teenager that gave up his life for me, I miss him, the person he used to be. _Masaya, I love you but now it is time to forget you and move on_. I smile and as I do my cheeks begin to hurt; I haven't smiled in ages. _I am free._ I decide.

"There you are!" I hear a man growl, and I look up. Smile still on my face, "Do you know what hell I have been through to find you!" He growls at me as he bends down and slaps me hard across the face. My smile remains, despite the pain, "You're mine Ichigo Aoyama! MINE!" He shouts, shaking my shoulders violently, but I still smile. _I will smile for you one last time my love, Masaya_. He's still shaking and slapping me and yelling horrible things at me.

Still I smile, "Good bye Masaya." I whisper and he looks at me, outraged. He growls and goes to hit me once more but before he can I stand and grab the closest trashcan lid. Bashing it into Masaya's head as hard as I can, I drop the lid and watch as Masaya falls to the ground. He lies there, motionless. I feel a wave of relief wash over me, followed by guilt. Walking away, I wrap my arms around myself and wobble out of the ally, shaking.

"You're free." I mumble to myself, "You, Ichigo Aoy—" I frown, "No, Ichigo Momomiya are free."

I somehow find my way back to Masaya and I's apartment. I look solemnly at all the bear bottles and unwashed dishes. _This is not what I wanted_. For a moment I let my thoughts wander to my friends. I sigh as water threatens to spill over the brim of my eye. I miss them all so much. Purin… Retasu … Zakuro … Minto … Akasaka-san … and … "Shirogane-san." I say allowed, and I'm surprised how easily his name rolls off my tongue. Out of all the people I knew I would have missed. Shirogane-san was the last one I expected to miss, and the strange thing? I missed him the most. I missed the arrogant blonde.

I giggle a little, "Shirogane-san and I always bickered. He was always yelling at me about something… but he always made up for it by doing something as an apology. Even if he didn't want me to know it." Tears well up in my eyes and I'm not crying because of Masaya, I'm crying because I never realized just home much I missed my friends and family.

"I want to see them." I tell myself, "All of them." For once, a genuine smile graces my lips, "Most of all … Shirogane-san." Gathering up my things, such as clothing and irreplaceable items, I brush through my burgundy locks and smooth out all the tangles. I walk to the apartment door, and be for walking out I turn to face it.

"Good bye, Masaya and Ichigo Aoyama." And I shut the door.

-

_Ichigo:_

_I had lost hope in everything  
__I felt as if I was dying  
__Slowly disappearing  
__Then, I met you_

_Ryou:_

_You left me for perfection  
__And I almost lost myself  
__But perfection is never enough  
__Is that why you returned?_

-

_**Step Two – Reunion**_

I inhaled deeply before I finally convince myself to stop staring at the gate like some idiot. I grasp the black metal bar firmly before pushing it open. The path looked the same—untouched by time. I almost felt as if I was seven years younger, the same thirteen-year-old girl who came here everyday after school in herseventh grade year. The café itself hadn't change much either. It was still the cute pink café I remembered it as.

Though, I no longer tied my hair up in ribbons, instead I let my bangs hang freely and I braided it into two pigtails that sat loosely on my shoulders, my hair is much longer now, and I have to say I've developed quite nicely in other areas. I didn't grow much height wise, I'd always known that I'd be short—my mother was. _Mother_. I think sadly before shaking the thought from my mind. I came here for a reason, and I need to complete it. That's what Ichigo Momomiya would do, right? Right.

It being Sunday, I figured that it must have been the café's busiest time, seeing as it's the only day that Japanese kids get a day off from school. I sigh as I finally reach the door and I can't bring myself to open it. My hand is shaking—what do I have to be afraid of? I shake my head and grasp the handle tightly in my head. I squeeze it before turning it and slinging the door open. The commotion inside of the café continues and a girl greets me. Her Blonde hair frames her face and settles on her shoulders, "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, Na no da!" She exclaims in a cheery tone, and she looks at me with her ever-happy honey eyes.

I couldn't control myself, Just being able to see her made me want to cry, "Purin…" I breathe as tears began flowing from my eyes down my face. I thought I was prepared for this. Obviously I wasn't. Purin looks at me oddly and bends down beside me and pats me on my back.

"Do I know you from somewhere, Na no da?" She asks gently as she continues to pat my back. With a quick nod from me Purin inspects me further, "Well … you do look really familiar. Actually, you look a lot like one of my old friends na no do." Purin furrows her brows and seems to think about something, "What's you name, maybe that will help jog my memory." She says cheerfully, "I'm sure I'd never forget one of my friends!"

I choke back a sob and my voice cracks as I say my name, "I-Ichigo."

Purin stares at me dumbfound. "Come again." She says as she looks at me with her honey eyes, and they lock with my chocolate ones, "Say you name again please." Just to satisfy her I mutter my name again and wrap my arms around her, embracing her for the first time in two years, "I-Is it really you na no da?" She asks her own voice cracking. I nod against her chest, "I-I can't believe it." She stutters and pushes me off of her just to get a good look at me, "You look so different!" She shouts, "I didn't recognize you at all! You're so beautiful Ichigo-nee-san!"

I blush, "Thank you, Purin." I pause to wipe the tears from my eyes, "Are … the other's here? I mean … they all probably have jobs by now …"

Purin shakes her head, "Yes, they're here." She smiled brightly, "Minto-nee-san, Zakuro-nee-san, and Retasu-nee-san all work here on Sundays, since they say it reminds them of the old days, na no da." Purin pauses and I look at her strangely, "Oh, And of course Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san still own it. They're somewhere into the back I believe, na no da."

I paused then look at Purin hopefully, "May I see them?"

Purin nods, "Of course, na no da," She exclaims but then looks at me seriously, "But, Purin thinks it will be no fun if Ichigo-nee-san walks up to everyone, instead Purin wants everyone to be surprised by Ichigo-nee-san's visit. So, go sit at table number fifteen and I'll bring everyone there! Okay na no da?" Purin stands up, and I to stand up and began to walk toward the table as Purin runs off to fetch everyone. Once I reach the table I pull out a chair and slide into it and rest my elbows on table. I sigh. I wonder how long it will take them.

It wasn't long before I saw Purin walking towards me, the gang in tow. I stare in shock; everyone looked so different and _mature_! They were all wearing the same uniforms from when we were younger (no doubt modified to their bodies change). Zakuro looked pretty much the same, except for the fact her lavender hair was a bit longer and her azure eyes held a bit more wisdom. As for her height, let's just say she was way taller than me.

The next to catch my attention was Minto. She changed a lot. She was almost as tall as Zakuro and her hair was no longer in her middle school bun-like things, instead her hair hung just above her waist and seemed darker and wavier. Minto's eyes still remained a dark chocolate color. The thing that almost made me fall out of my chair because I wanted to laugh so hard was that she as carrying a cup of Tea. Is that not Minto like?

Retasu's appearance shocked me. She wore no glasses and her emerald hair was straight, falling past her butt. She was as tall as Zakuro and she gave off an angelic glow. At that moment she almost tripped and fell, yup, she's still good old Retasu. While Retasu's eyes weren't the same grayish blue they used to be (they looked bluer now) they still suited her fantastically.

My eyes wondered over to Akasaka-san, I could have died from the shock. Akasaka-san had cut his chestnut colored hair short and it sort of reminded me of Masaya's haircut. _Don't think about him._ I reminded myself. I moved to examine Akasaka-san's eyes; they still held the gentleness they did all those years ago. Akasaka-san was even taller than Zakuro (and she was tall!). All in all, he still had the look of a gentleman.

My eyes finally settled on Shirogane-san. He was much taller, and his golden hair was still in the same style I remembered it in. His cerulean eyes still had shown brightly. Though, his every day outfit had changed from the black one to a blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a green t-shirt under it. It suited him. I smiled at the sight of Shirogane-san; I missed him (and everyone else) so much.

"Look na no da!" Purin exclaims as she points toward me, "Ichigo-nee-san!" I stand up and wave at everybody; they all stare at me for a moment before Minto walks forward and slaps me hard across the face. I look at her in confusion but before I can utter a word she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Do you _know_ how worried I was?" She exclaims, and I know that tears are falling from her eyes, "You were gone for two years! _Two years_! And I didn't receive one letter!" She's telling me and I nod sadly, the only thing I can do is embrace her back. Minto releases me and looks at me with as smile as she dries her tears, "Welcome back Ichigo."

Zakuro smiles and embraces me briefly, "Welcome back." She tells me before she to, releases me.

Retasu eyes are brimming with tears as she runs to be and hugs me tightly, "I missed you so much Ichigo!" She tells me over and over in-between her sobs, "I couldn't believe you were gone for two whole years!" She pushes always from me and smiles, "It's good to have you back." I smiled back at Retasu, my own tears staining my cheeks.

Purin throws herself at me and hugs me the tightest, "Welcome back Ichigo-nee-san na no da!" Purin smiles at me before shoving a piece of candy in my mouth, "For returning." She says.

I hug Akasaka-san tightly and he whispers a faint 'welcome back' and I walk up to Shirogane-san, "Hello, I've missed you." I whisper to him and I smile, but I can't stop my tears from falling and I hug him as tight as I can.

He smiles back at me, "Welcome back Ichigo." He hugs me back and my body tingles slightly.

_I feel whole. _

-

**-End Part One and Two of Ten Steps to Happiness-**

**-TBC-**

-

**Authoress notes:** Wow, out of all that typing Ryou gets to say three words. X.x; anyways, this came out just as I wanted it to. This story is going to be exactly five chapters, two steps for each one. I hope I kept everyone in character and that it was to your liking. All the little four line things at the beginning of each step were written by me, I didn't steal them from songs. I WROTE them. Thank you, and please drop me a review. It's appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and my writing. Characters are owned by Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida.

_- Sakuranbo-Chan_

**_Ten Steps to Happiness _**copyright © **12.29.05** by **_Sakuranbo-Chan  
Tokyo Mew Mew_** copyright © **_2002 Reiko Yoshdia and Mia Ikumi  
_**Copyright © **_Studio Pierrot_**


End file.
